unsilarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Realm of Borgan
The Origins The Realm of Borgan is a Realm outside the Universe. It is the home world of the Borganian race. The Emperor did a ritual on the Cold sand/dust planet called Vanduil, where he reopened the Portal into the Realm. The terrain in the realm is mostly covered in black rock, mist in the East as well as areas in the South, the realm's temperature is from the central lands being volcanic. The Capital is on a huge Volcano called Inferno. Inferno is the heart of the Realm, it is so big that it is surrounded by High Mountains. When The Emperor opened the Portal on Vanduil and got into Borgan he made his Infernal Forge on Inferno. He used his Mythicsmith skills to create Weapons and powerful magic to create life. He made The First Borganians in the Cave of Blood. Him and his Dark Acolytes taught them to work on building his Empire. At the time he was not claiming to be Emperor and Unsilar was just an Order, he was known as Dominus Renagon. The North Training Centre (North) Vulcan's Nest (North West) Science Division Headquarters (North West) This is where the Scientists are trained. This is also the home of the Science department. There is science labs spread within the territories of Unsilar, this the head location where they report to the Head of Science. Darkian's Enclave (North Midlands) The East Sacred Grounds The Sacred Grounds is a cultural zone in Borgan, known to be very important and sacred of the rise of Unsilar. It is very historic linking the creation of Borganians and the beginning of Unsilar. It has sites like the tomb of the first Borganians and the first headquarters of Unsilar; Darkian Renagons Temple. This is also the home of sorcerers, which makes it one of the most dangerous zones in Borgan. Dol'gur Stronghold (South East) This is the headquarters of Darkian's Sorcerers. Being caught trespassing may lead you to death. Darkians's Ancient Temple (East) The Temple is an iconic location of Unsilar as the tradition for new members is to find the temple and learn the Unsilar Code. It is also where Darkian creates the codes including Self Discipline. This was built before Darkian became a Dominus. It was built to home his Acolytes and himself too. They would explore Borgan and do rituals nearby the temple. Darkian would also task his new Acolytes to find the temple from the mountains. Only 75% of all new students made it. Some are still lost in the fog currently; they can be found in old age. Darkian created Stone Golems to protect areas of the temple from unworthy Acolytes and Outsiders. In the first generation of Unsilar, this temple was the headquarters of Unsilar. This is because the Infernal Fortress was not created at the time. After the infernal Fortress was built it became the new Unsilar Headquarters, leaving his temple alone and cold. Ritual Site (South East) This is in the misty regions, a hidden cave for the Necromancer's and a Sanctum for Serpentine Sorcerers. Ancient Unsilar Tomb (North East) This is a sacred tomb for the Ancient Borganians. It is also known that the Ancient Borganians that are inside the tomb were the first Borganians. They bounded their souls to Darkian and Darkian's Acolytes. They live as Shadow Wraiths with their bodies left in the tomb. It is rumoured that the bodies of the Domini are inside this tomb. The South The Misty regions The Outskirts Borgan Portal Darkian's Sanctum Unsilar's Rally Point Alien Grave-lands Outsiders that can even be huge monsters had entered the Portal and roamed in the Borgan realm. They were hunted down forming a huge land of dead bodies. The iconic skeleton is the dragon, who was the guardian of the realm. The scales were used as an ingredient for the creation of Borganians. West High Mines The high mountains are rich with materials, liquids and gas. This is the unlimited resource extraction to support our military and civilisation. Most extractions are sent to the Industrial Zone to be processed and some are sent to the Science labs up North. From time to time we find new elements, sending them to our science labs. Industrial Zone This is where warehouses, factories and foundries are. Resources across the whole realm is transported to be storaged in warehouses and used to create weaponry, tools, transport and etc. Borgan Midlands Infernal Fortress The Dark Tower Category:Lore Category:Borgan Place Category:Realm